


The Beauty Of Art

by OneTrillionHearts



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Artistic creativity gone sexual, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Good Ending Jihyun and his darling MC get it on, I have been informed that the fancy word for penis sucking is 'fellatio', I might have spelt that wrong but fuck it, I wrote this for a dead bet I totally won, Implied shower sex, MYun, Oral Sex, Paint Sex, Post-good ending, Smut, The fancy word for penis sucking, Vaginal Sex, Wine, audible question mark, but I don't know how to write drunk people, first finished smut I ever make wow, groping in the sexy way, it's implied that they're drunk, paint, so they're pretty cohesive through most of it, that thing where you have sex on a canvas, yeah as in V is an artist yayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrillionHearts/pseuds/OneTrillionHearts
Summary: Love and art are one and the same. They know this, and are determined to manifest it.





	The Beauty Of Art

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this mostly out of spite, because the bet that originally made this died out, and my bet partner was an asshole that used semi lit formatting and asterisks, and I found out that he's a rotten jerk. Alas, from manure grows gardens, so I guess you could say that this flourished nicely.
> 
> It's also finished because there just isn't enough V smut in the world to quench me. Or my V/MC squad on Amino. #MYunSquad
> 
> Inspiration for this specific activity in the fic was drawn from that one episode in Big Bang Theory and that one scene in Brooklyn Nine Nine.

The typically messy studio was cleared of easels and multiple drying works that day, all pushed to the edges of the room and set against the walls. Only a large, bare tarp of canvas was splayed out in the middle of the floor, as if it were making itself vulnerable in hopes of being struck with a masterpiece.

The idea had come to MC about an hour before, the evening going from good to better after a wine-drunk musing about love being art in and of itself. Jihyun was quick to agree with her, the couple seeing both subjects in a very alike light, and out of MC's mouth came the suggestion.

And so, they both stood there, laughing and dripping with paint, and pressed their foreheads together, smiling at one another.

"You look nice in those colours, MC."

"I have to say the same about you in yours, Jihyun."

Ignoring the fact that their hands were still covered in wet paint, the two of them cupped one another's faces and kissed, the open-mouthed affection becoming yet another wet battle, this time for dominance. After some debate between tongues that weren't talking, MC gave in, allowing her bluenet lover to explore her mouth, tiring her tongue out further. His hands found her hair, and her, his, and streaks of colour were striped into the other's locks.  
The two broke apart from the kiss, and MC took Jihyun's hand and pulled him over to the canvas.

Jihyun took both of MC's hands into his, and the two sat down, making their first marks on the medium. The couple pulled one another into a prolonged kiss, Jihyun holding MC's slippery hips while her arms were thrown over his shoulders, hands loosely clasped behind his neck.

As the bluenet continued to kiss his lover, his hands began to slip and grope at her body, squeezing her soft sides and breasts, eliciting a string of mewls from MC.  
Even when they'd make love normally, her body was smooth and soft, a wonderful sensation to feel under his fingers. Now, her becoming a co-creator of a masterpiece of his—as she'd been for some time, but never this way—was exciting in a sense Jihyun didn't even know existed until now.

The kiss broke apart, and what he saw stunned him for a moment. Glistening in the moonlight that filtered into the studio was the woman he loved, dripping with colours he himself had adorned her with moments before.  
Her amber eyes were twinkling with the help of the lighting as she looked up at him, sheer adoration and love in her gaze.  
To have his love drenched in his passion felt overwhelming, stirring something within him that urged Jihyun to speed up the process and get inside of her then and there.

MC knew Jihyun to be bright and spirited, as well as passionate, in the privacy of their own home, but also knew him to be a somewhat well-paced man. When he'd laid her on her back and spread her legs, as if he was going to drive into her at that very moment, MC expected otherwise.

And otherwise is what Jihyun had done.

Instead, the brunette watched as his head dipped between her legs, a place noticeably void of paint in comparison to the rest of her body, especially her ass. That, more than once while they'd applied the paint, was groped by Jihyun's wet hands, him having chosen to cover it in gold. MC had given him an appreciative smile and laugh when he'd done so.

It made her gasp when his tongue darted out to lick a pressured stripe up the centre of her sex, then going to lave his tongue on her clit. Immediately, MC was quivering and moaning, twitching more than occasionally from the stimulation.

Each move she made as Jihyun continued to taste her was rewarded by harsher licks and unforgiving, torrid pleasure. The man was rewarding his lover for furthering their masterpiece, whispering sweet praises against her body, driving MC further to the edge of her building pleasure.

Jihyun pressed kisses onto MC's sex, and then lifted his face from her heat to look up at his love's pleasure-stricken expression. He smiled softly when he saw his effect on her,

"Look at you, what a beautiful mess I've made of you, my angel. Show me how good this feels, let me taste your pleasure."

He ducked down to continue, and the feeling of Jihyun's tongue pushing inside of her, tasting her tight walls, made MC let out a desperate whine as she came, arching her back and threading her paint-covered fingers through Jihyun's soft hair. Her legs quivered as she came down from the orgasm, head falling back onto the canvas.  
After a few other gentle licks and kisses to help her ride out the climax, her lover spoke, "You always taste so sweet, MC…" Jihyun pressed another kiss on MC's now overstimulated clit, and helped her to sit up when she attempted to,

"You have no idea how hot it is when you compliment my taste," she sighed, smiling at Jihyun,

He let out a quiet, lighthearted laugh, "Well, I am one of your tastes, so why would I not?" Jihyun cleverly remarked. He leaned in, murmuring in her ear, "Besides, I love getting you off."

"If you keep that up, I'll have to return the favour—ah, too late," she laughed, "your turn, Jihyun…" the brunette said breathlessly, already determined to reciprocate the always-pleasurable favour,

"MC, it's alright, you don't have to—" Jihyun declined modestly. He always insisted that she not strain her throat and gag reflex for his pleasure, but he was cut off by her grabbing the back of his head and kissing him. She parted to smile pseudo-innocently at the bluenet, pecking a small kiss to his lips before ducking down and taking Jihyun's shaft into her mouth whole.

He was quick to react, his hands threading into MC's hair and resisting the urge to either push her head down or to thrust his hips into her face. She smirked and looked up at his reaction for only a moment. Jihyun was always weak to her mouth, not matter where it was on his body. His neck, his lips, his abdomen, his nipples,  
And especially his cock.

MC gave small sucks to demonstrate her grip on him, only popping the stiff member out of her mouth to run her tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock. The lecherous sucking noises stirred something inside of the both of them, and MC internally agonized over the fact that she couldn't touch herself because of all of the paint on her hands.

Typically, if she wasn't covered in paint, the brunette's hands and breasts would have a part in getting Jihyun off as well, and so MC had to ensure that she'd make up for the lack of assistance from her hands or her chest with hard sucks and special attention to all of her lover's weak spots.

Jihyun reacted with bated breath. Needy, staccato moans fell from his lips, feeling MC grip his hips and attempt to take in his entire length each time. The vibrations from a moan MC deliberately gave for Jihyun's pleasure was what made the artist blow his load into her mouth.

Jihyun stroked her hair, breathing heavily as he tried to regain his composure,  
"Swallow only what you can handle, love, but be sure to clean the rest up, or it might become part of the painting." he spoke softly and gently, but the sultry undertone of his words didn't go unnoticed, "That's it, angel. Just like that."

His cock slipped out of her mouth, residual semen dripping onto MC's chest, and she made sure to look him in the eye as she downed the entire load that was in her mouth.  
Jihyun's cock gave a halfhearted twitch when he looked from where he lay, propped up on his elbows, seeing his cum smattered across MC's already dripping breasts and the spark in her eyes.  
The both of them took a moment to breathe before continuing anything, and MC crawled over to kiss Jihyun. He knew very well that he was tasting himself on her lips, but in such a relaxed and sated state, it didn't really matter. The two merely continued that way, kissing and catching breath, as they recovered from the stimulation of their foreplay with one another.

Every part of Jihyun's body had been on her lips at some point, and her's on his. Looking up at MC, his eyes went to the paint that made the masterpiece they sat on top of, and let out a sigh within himself. Jihyun couldn't finger her in this state, nor could he kiss her anywhere else but her face or her sex, nor give MC necklaces of lovebites. With all of this paint, Jihyun couldn't access her fully.  
He'd definitely be fucking her in the shower after this.

"Jihyun, are you ready?" MC looked him in the eyes, clearly ready to move on from foreplay. Her still wet, still heated slit was just over Jihyun's already mostly hard shaft,  
"Definitely."  
The bluenet's hips bucked, and after managing to rub some of MC's fluids onto him, fully erecting his cock, Jihyun placed his hands onto MC's waist.

With that, she quickly sheathed Jihyun, practically dropping herself and taking him to the hilt. MC's head fell back, mouth opening in a silent scream as she felt herself fill up. Jihyun shifted his weight to pull himself into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around the brunette so he could have MC more in his lap than merely on top of him.

"Ahh, I've been aching for you… oh god… since we started this painting." the brunette moaned, her walls hugging his cock tightly. Jihyun kissed MC and thrust up into her, taking in how warm and wet she felt.

Somehow, a switch was flipped as an idea came to the artist, and the typically gentle and passionate connection he and his love had felt carnal and heated at this moment, drenched in moonlight and paint as they turned their sex into art.

"Angel, bend over and get on all fours." Jihyun told MC, almost growling in her ear. The brunette complied, knowing that this would undoubtedly end well for both of them. 

Almost as quickly as he'd asked it, MC was face down, ass up on the canvas, exposing her even further than before. He lined himself up again and leaned over her, his chest pressing against her back,  
"I love you, MC." He stated just as he rammed into her without warning.

The woman threw her head back, feeling him fill her once again, dragging against parts of her that he had yet to touch in their original position. Jihyun rolled his hips against her, thrusting himself in again as the brunette bucked and mewled under him, her breasts lightly brushing against the canvas in her position, the paint on them making its marks.

Without warning, he rammed into an extremely sensitive part of her, making MC's legs shake violently as the wave of an orgasm began to continuously hit her, Jihyun not far behind after feeling her walls clamp down onto him, the tight hole spasming as her fluids leaked out onto the canvas. Loud whines and whimpers of light overstimulation flew out of her, along with a couple of curses, and her lover let out a final, deep moan as he filled her, the two collapsing onto their canvas as they came down from the high.

"Wow…" MC laid on her back, her chest falling and rising as she attempted to catch her breath, "that… that was… that was fantastic."

Jihyun let his shaky, still paint-covered hand find her's, and he looked at her with a tired, warm gaze, "You're telling me… but now, we're going to have to clean up a little before going to bed. We'll take a look at this tomorrow, but for now…" he brushed her bangs out of her amber eyes, smiling at the woman, "Let's clean ourselves."

"If you help me with the hard-to-reach places, I'll help you with yours." MC returned the smile, squeezing his hand gently.

With that, they helped one another off of the canvas, ready to clean themselves off, and sleep.


End file.
